Soul Meets Body
by Bleeding-roses
Summary: An old best friend runs into Arthur  literally  and accidentaly stumbles into his new world of going into dreams. OC/Arthur. Please R&R  Was called Relax. Thought this was better    Not a song fic..the song just makes me think of Inception
1. Chapter 1

I hadn't seen Arthur in years. He was my best friend in high school until he moved away for college. We tried to keep in touch, but it all ended when he moved to France. I miss him, but I moved on with my own college life, and I assume he did too.

When I got the chance to move to France for art, my first thought was Arthur. Maybe I'd see him again. I had high hopes, very high hopes, but I was still excited. Even if I never saw him, I'd be happy just to be in France and to always have that hope.

After a long flight and getting over jet leg I took my camera to capture my first day in the new country. It was everything I imagined. The architecture was amazing. It my favorite thing to take photos of and the buildings in France had such history to go along with them.

I was about to take a picture of this gorgeous door I laid eyes on when I saw a hand go down in front of my face and snatch my camera from my eyes. I turned around and saw the young boy, in his late teens, running away.

"Hey, give that back!" I yelled as I started to run after him.

He kept taking sharp turns but I was able to follow him. I had just turned a corner and I crashed into him, along with another person who he had crashed into first.

"Ow." I took a couple steps back to see what had happened. Someone had been standing in the way of the thief when he had turned the corner and crashed into him, causing me to crashing into both. When I looked up see who we had ran into, my jaw dropped. He was holding my camera, unbroken, but that's not why I was surprised.

His hair was slicked back and he was wearing jeans, a button up shirt, and a leather jacket, "Arthur?"

He had a smug look on his face, like he had just saved the day, "Chryssa."

I walked around the thief who was sitting on the ground and instantly wrapped my arms around Arthur, "I missed you!"

He wrapped his arms around me in return, "I missed you too."

I let go of him and looked up at him. He had gotten to be handsome, very handsome. Handsome to the point where I couldn't stop staring.

"Chryssa, What are you looking at?" He raised an eyebrow at me but also had a slight grin on his face.

I looked down and felt my face heat up, "Just…you. I haven't seen you in forever, and well, you're quite handsome."

He laughed, "Well, thank you." He placed a hand on my chin and lifted my face up, "I must say, you've gotten even more beautiful. The old pictures from school don't do you justice anymore."

"You still have pictures of us?" I had been sure he didn't keep them. He didn't seem like the picture keeping type.

"Of course, You were my best friend and I knew I'd see you again someday. We ended on good terms. Trust me, if we hadn't, they would be long gone." I could see sarcasm with a bit of honesty in his eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Well I'm glad you still have them. I have a few too." How could I not? My best friend was a hottie.

We both looked down at the ground to see the thief had already left. Neither of us noticed, and neither of us cared.

"Well then, would you like to see my place?" He asked me.

"I would love to see your place. I'm sure it matches you perfectly."

"Heh. I guess I'd have to agree. Nice and tidy."

The two of us walked to his apartment, which wasn't far from where we had been. He was on the third floor.

He opened the door and we walked in. It was gorgeous for a single person apartment.

Then we heard a voice from the kitchen.

"Arthur, there you are, I've been trying to call you and decided to just come over. We need to talk about a new extraction." The voice walked into the living room to see us standing there, "Oh…hi…shit."


	2. Chapter 2

"Seriously, Dom? You just come into my house and eat my food?" Arthur slightly rubbed his temple.

"I didn't eat anything. I've just been waiting for you. I didn't know you'd bring someone over." Dom protested.

"Well this is my place, so I can bring whoever I want. You couldn't wait at…work." There was a slight pause before the last word.

"No, not really, we need to talk, now." Dom stated.

"Now?"

"Yes, can we go talk upstairs…please."

Arthur sighed, "Fine. But make it quick. I'm not kicking her out."

Dom looked over at me and raised his eyebrow but said nothing. I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking I was some random hook up, so I glared at him.

They were upstairs for about ten minutes, but it felt like forever as I waited sitting on the couch. They came downstairs and Arthur looked annoyed while Dom looked content.

"So…is everything alright?" I asked them.

"Yeah, it's just work stuff." Arthur told me. I could hear the discontent in his voice and it worried me. I could tell it was more than this so called "work stuff".

I just looked at him, silently telling him I knew he was lying. So he looked away from me. We could still read each other perfectly.

"Well, I'll leave you too alone. And your name misses?" He stepped toward me and shook my hand.

"Chryssa. And you?"

"Dom. It was nice to meet you, even if briefly. I may or may not see again. Time will tell." He looked over at Arthur and nodded at him before walking out the door.

"So, Arthur, what's extracting?" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

He sat down on the couch and sighed, "It's nothing you should worry about."

"Uh-huh. With your expressions concerning Dom being here and when you came downstairs, it seems like a big deal to me. Arthur, I know I haven't seen or talked to you in a while, but you're still my best friend. Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is." I sat down next to him.

"Chryssa, please don't worry about it. It's just…work stuff."

"Work stuff? What kind of work stuff involves extracting that you can't tell me about?"

"Please, just forget about it."

"Are you like…in the CIA or something?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go with the or something." He looked at me and smiled, "Can we just get on with getting to be with each other again?"

He made it sound like we were a couple, and I felt my face blush but I laughed it off, "Of course, how about coffee?"

"Can I just make us coffee?"

"Yes, yes you can. You make killer coffee." I laughed again. It was just like old times.

**A/N: Short chapter! Short because what I want to add next fits better in a new chapter. =)**


End file.
